


Restrained

by KangaRou



Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Darkness, Drabble, Gen, Unknown Assailant - Freeform, Waking up Restrained, Whumptober 2020, restrained
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26783572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KangaRou/pseuds/KangaRou
Summary: Struggle, but you shall not prevail.--Day 1 of Whumptober - Waking up Restrained
Series: Whumptober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952953
Kudos: 11





	Restrained

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little late to the party, so this one is a bit short. I forgot it was October, and have been all dried up on inspiration so decided to do Whumptober. These will all be Percy Jackson, and mostly AU's. I'll pop 'em in a collection/series on their lonesome. This one is short, but day 2 and 3 are 1k, and hopefully will be a bit longer from day 3 on. I wanted to challenge myself with more short-form/one-shots as I seem to struggle with them.
> 
> I'm no good at titles, sorry. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Percy could hear a cackling somewhere in the back of his mind. He couldn't pinpoint where, but it was somewhere deep in his subconscious. He tried to blink so he could see but his eyes wouldn’t open. The laughter sensed this and became louder. He tried to open his mouth so he could scream, but again he could not make a sound. 

_ Struggle, but you shall not prevail.  _

An ancient voice rang through his mind, and he startled but could not move. He wanted to scream, to beg, to anything; but his body did not respond. He was stuck. Panic seemed to spike through him, and his breath came haggard. He felt himself become dizzy, though he knew he was lying down. 

_ You are beyond the gods, I have you in my clutches, Perseus.  _

Percy tried to tug and pull himself to consciousness, and the laughter started as if right next to his ear. Then he felt it, a breath on his neck. A wet sound as they cackled and a whisper above his head. 

_ Now that I have you, let’s begin.  _


End file.
